A shock absorbing structure where a plurality of beads are formed at the corners of a front side member is known as a shock absorbing structure in the related art (for example, see Patent Document 1). This shock absorbing structure includes reinforcing wall portions between the plurality of beads of the front side member. Since the shock absorbing structure has this configuration, the shock absorbing structure can absorb a shock at the time of a collision.